Marge the Witch
|image = File:Marge the Witch Menu.png |imagewidth = 102 |Row 1 title = Character |Row 1 info = Marge |Row 2 title = Content Updates |Row 2 info = All Treehouse of Horror Events |Row 3 title = Level Required |Row 3 info = 5 |Row 4 title = How to Unlock |Row 4 info = Cauldron (XXIII, XXIV, XXV) Mystery Jack O' Lantern (XXVII) Mystery Jack-O-Lantern (XXIX) |Row 5 title = Cost |Row 5 info = 75 (XXVI, XXVII) |Row 6 title = Number of Jobs |Row 6 info = 5 |Row 7 title = Quest |Row 7 info = Easy-bake Coven (XXIII) |Row 8 title = Premium Costume? |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Limited Time? |Row 9 info = }} 's unlock message.}} is a limited-time premium costume for Marge released during the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event. It was re-released during the subsequent Treehouse of Horror Events. During the Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event it was sold separately from the Cauldron. It was re-released on October 4, 2016, for the Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event, offered together with the Cauldron as one of the possible prizes of the Mystery Jack O' Lantern, or standalone for 75 Donuts it the player already had the Cauldron. She returned on October 26, 2018 during the Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event. Along with the cauldron she was a possible prize in the Mystery Jack-O-Lantern. About In 1649 the town of Sprynge-Fielde is witness to many witch burnings. Later, in the church, the townspeople try to figure out whom to condemn next. People start accusing others and soon they erupt into chaos, until Marge intervenes. She tries to talk sense into the townspeople, but Moe accuses her of being a witch. Mayor Quimby assures her that she is entitled to due process which means she will be thrown off a cliff with a broomstick. If she is a witch she will be able to fly to safety, in which case the authorities expect her to report back for punishment. If she is not a witch, then she will fall to an honorable Christian death. Lisa tries to speak on her mother's behalf, but to no avail and Marge gets shoved off the cliff by Wiggum's henchmen. But As Reverend Lovejoy speaks to the mob about having done the Lord's work, they hear a cackle and all look up, stunned to see that a green-skinned black haired Marge is flying on the broomstick, as she really is a witch and an evil one, who vows to conquer the town. She returns to her elderly sisters Patty and Selma in their mountain lair close to Sprynge-Fielde. The sisters watch Ned Flanders and Maude Flanders talking about how the witches eat their children, thus giving them the idea in the first place. The three set off for Sprynge-Fielde on their broomsticks. They knock on the Flanders' door and demand the kids. They put the children in sacks and are about to leave, then when Maude offers the witches gingerbread men instead. The witches like these better than the kids and let Rod & Todd go. They go to each house, getting goodies in exchange for not eating the children. Marge remarks that she wishes they hadn't eaten so many children before they got to the Flanders' house. And As they fly off, the Sea Captain says that is how the tradition of Halloween and trick or treating started (as well as the first "Caramel Cod"), with Maude Flanders' quick thinking leading to Halloween we all know today. The next year, the whole town is celebrating Halloween. Homer and several others are egging the door of a house for not responding. Lisa points out that it is their house making everyone laugh. But When everyone starts laughing at him, he then accuses Lisa of being a witch, prompting the townspeople to start chasing her down the street in the moonlight. Jobs Trivia * This costume is from the Treehouse of Horror VIII episode (Easy-Bake Coven). * Marge the Witch is the only way to speed up crops at Cletus's Farm without using Donuts. Speed Up a Crop * This job is special, since none of the other characters or costumes can speed up an object being built or grown. * The sped-up occurs when either Marge the Witch is assigned on the job, or a new crop is planted while she is performing the job. Due to the fact that a crop needs to be planted in order for her to be assigned to the job, the second case can only happen when a crop was finished and collected after she was performing the job. * If half of the crop's remaining time is 4 hours or more than the crop's remaining time will be reduced by 4 hours; otherwise, the crop's remaining time will be halved. ** This makes 8 hours the breaking point where the game switches from "minus 4 hours to the timer" to "halve the timer". *** Example: if Silvertongue was planted 40 minutes prior to Marge the Witch starting her speed up job, then at the moment the job is initiated, the timer would change from 7 hours 20 minutes to 3 hours 40 minutes. If it was planted and Marge the witch assigned to the job immediately, then the timer will change from 7 hours 59 minutes to 3 hours 59 minutes. Gallery File:Marge the Witch Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Marge the Witch Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen. File:MargetheWitch.png|The Bouvier sisters as Witches. File:Screenshot_2014-11-19-22-19-09_kindlephoto-3033297.jpg| , Speeding Up a Crop on Cletus's Farm. File:WitchMargeCrop.jpg| speeding up a crop. File:WitchMargePot.jpg| stirring the pot. File:WitchMargeVictory.jpg| doing a victory lap. Viii8.png|Marge the Witch in the show Category:Costumes Category:Premium Costumes Category:Premium Items Category:Costumes with their own quotes Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXV Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5 Category:Unknown Character Collection Category:Costumes for Marge